1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple sawing devices for use in the manufacturing of cant strips for the industrial roofing trade and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known prior art devices of this type are that the devices are relatively complicated to adjust, and fail to maintain a set adjustment after the initial adjustment thereafter.
Another common problem is that a number of the known devices using multiple saw blades have saw blades of different diameters to accomplish the end result. A great disadvantage of this type device is in the different rates of wear for the different diameter saw blades.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ H. A. Current 136,216 Feb. 25, 1873 G. Morgan et al 149,327 April 7, 1874 J. T. Hall 321,716 July 7, 1885 S. D. Riegal 386,035 July 10, 1888 W. F. Barnes 683,015 Sept. 24, 1901 M. P. Burrows 1,818,300 Aug. 11, 1931 L. A. Holan 3,625,269 Dec. 7, 1971 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offer the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.